Left 4 Dead: Silent Winters
by Fall Of August
Summary: The story will follow a eighteen year old male,  as he fights to survive in the new era of infected.  He will fight for his will to survive, his love, his occupation:Surviving.  Please R&R, it will help me out in further stories.


Chapter One: Snowy Days

Part One: August

Walking in the snow heading towards school, the side-walk covered in a grayish color made it look depressing. The wind slowly blowing to the west, trees exposed to the cold, clouds covering the rays of the sun, cars driving slowly down streets, August wasn't one to care about the cold it only snowed here once a month ever three years, by luck. His brown hair blowing side-ways covering his face, the core of his eyes as blue as the ocean sun, his snake bites freezing his lips, it was any other Tuesday for him, he had a lot of friends, but only a few meant anything to him. His hands shaking in his denim jacket, the cold got to him, but he was already arriving at the school the high-school kids chatting there stories, the jocks beating up on a nerd, just labels August thought.

He walked into the cafeteria, he had already eaten breakfast he was only looking for a friend, he looked around she wasn't there so he left and began to go to class due to the ringing bell, August grunted as he moved his hair slightly to the side so he can see** "**maybe she'll be in class**"** he mumbled to himself as he opened the class-room door, **"**Ah mister August so nice to see that your not late today.**"** Mr. Tame was the history teacher, a bit short, nicely dressed and short hair with hazel eyes, "Hey Mr. Tame….nice to see you to" as August found his seat and tossed his back-pack on the table. Kids poured into the class, chatting about gossip and all that. "Where's Jasmine at?" August mumbled to him-self then slowly put his head down, his eyes closed and he began to daydream but before he could doze off into his paradise something tapped at his head. August began to slowly lift his head off the table & looked up, "Jasmine!" a big smile came across his face. He examined her slowly, dirty blond hair, sun-flower eyes, a perfect smile.

"Hey August what's up?" Jasmine asked as she sat next to him.

"Nothing I was looking for you before class started." August moving his back-pack to make some room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was in a class studying some work." she sighed.

"Its okay, really I kind of just got here so no big deal." making eye contact with her.

"Well turning the big eight-teen huh?" making eye contact back.

His face blushed alittle, but he quickly hid it, "yeah it's no big deal. It's just a number really." trying to act casual. "Well I'ma have to give you a little _kiss_ on the cheek now." nudging August alittle in the arm and began laughing, "yeah…I wouldn't mind that." He mumbled to him-self, before class started.

A couple hours later the bell for school to end rang loud, August's ears covered in little mufferlers. The day is just another day for him, same old boring day to him. He never ever got around to telling Jasmine that she was the love of his life, he was afraid he never will be able to say it either. His walk back home was a slow one, kids playing snow ball fights, parents shoveling their drive ways, he notice a lot of people who looked really sick. Their skin grew alittle gray, this didn't bother August much but he had a weird feeling about it.

An hour later he arrived at his house. His Mother was making some-thing & his Dad was in the garage messing with August's band equipment. "Hey Mom, what you making?" August said while looking over his Mother's shoulder, "Augie go get your Dad for me will you!" His mother exclaimed while poking him in the stomach.

"Alright, alright. Don't stab me while your at it Mother!" August yelled back before heading to the garage. His Farther _'James Smith'_ like to play with August's Acoustic Guitar. The only instrument August will ever play, only because he liked the mellowness of it, the crisp sound of making a wonderful melody.

August had knocked on the door before poking his head in, "Hey Dad ' your wife wants you in the kitchen." His father looked over at him with a peace-ful stare, before trying to get up. "Alright boy, how was school today?" his Father said while tapping him on the shoulder, "It was okay…now go Mother wants you."

As his Father left he heard the door-bell, "Seriously?" August mumbled before running to the door, as he opened. _Caoosh!_ A bunch of color-ful pieces of paper flew at him, "Hey!" August yelled out as he stumbled to the floor, he looked up then mumbled, "Johnny & Jasmine." As a hand stretched across the falling kafetti, "That's right ol'Johnny is here….and Jasmine." John had said picking up August.

"You guys realize my birthday is on till Saturday right?" August had said while socking Johnny on the arm & saying hello to Jasmine.

"Yeah , but this was just too funny not to do." Jasmine had said brushing a smile at Johnny, "Yeah Jasmines right it was just too funny to resist, you should've saw your face!" Johnny laughed pointing a finger at August, "Alright….it was alittle funny." August had said while inviting them into his room.

"Nice pad August!" Johnny said laying on a bean-bag on the floor. "You've seen my room like six times already John." August said laying on his bed and breathing out.

"And it still blows my mind how nice it is!" John yelled kicking Jasmine into a chair, "Ow! John what the hell!" Jasmine yelled slapping John in the face, "whoa, no need to get violent guys." August said looking at both of them.

"Alright then…." Jasmine said laying next to August on the bed, "Uh you can't lay here Jasmine." August said while looking away, afraid that she'll see his shy-ness, "Why- not!" Jasmine exclaimed, "um…because I think my dogs made love stains right there." August said, making up any excuse. "Ew!" she had yelled fastly standing up.

"Hey Aug, where's your bathroom at?" John had said looking weird, "It's down the hall to the left." August replied looking at John's face…..he looked a little pale. "Oh ok thanks." John had said running out the door, then slamming the rest-room door.

"Wonder what's wrong with Johnny." Jasmine quoted, "Huh?…Oh yeah, maybe he got's the flu." August mumbled, then he realized he was alone with her, _"Crap…I'm alone with her, should I tell her how I feel?….No that's stupid, she'll never fall for some-one like me."_

August had thought, before standing up and proceeded to walk towards his computer, except he forgot the bean-bag was still there, and before he could move he had tripped over it, reaching out for Jasmine and pulled her down with him.

August slowly opened his eyes, Jasmine was standing on top of him. "Uh, oh I'm really sorry _Jas_, I didn't mean to pull you down too." August said biting his lip, he could feel the heat between them, Jasmine breathing harder, August still biting his lip, Jasmine stared into his eye's, "I didn't realize how gorgeous your eye's were August" Jasmine said in a slow toned voice, "Same with you…." as they both grew closer to each other, a loud bang on the wall startled them both, "What was that!" Jasmine had yelled getting off of August then hiding behind him. "I don't know, but it came from the bath-room."

"Well…..come on go ahead and check it out August." Jasmine had mumbled nudging him on the back, as he opened the door he looked down the narrow hall. It seemed darker now, a little more creepier. "John….you al'right buddy?"…_another thud…another thud._

As they got closer Jasmine's hand got a firm grip on his arm, the door was only a creak open, "Johnny…." His voice low & shaky, until his hand found a grip on the door knob. Taking a long breath he shoved the door open.

"Boogie oogie!" John's face popped out the corner of the door, with a scary looking mask.

"Ah!" August yelled throwing a fist at John's face…_POW!_ ….._ "Aw, fuck man…what the hell man that hurts." …"Gosh John, seriously you scared the shit out of us."… "Well yeah, but you don't have to go ahead and sock me in the dam face man." _

The tissue in John's nose was painted with small splats of blood. As they relaxed in the room again, "I still don't think it was necessary that you had to punch me in the face." John said putting his arms across his chest.

"Maybe if you weren't being such a dick, and scare us half to death….maybe August wouldn't had punched you in the face. Jasmine huffed while standing up, "Well I need to get going so I'll so you all later."

"Might as well get home to…..it's getting awfully snowy out-side." John's voice was low & quick.

"Al'right then, well I see you guys tomorrow." August grunted, putting in a CD, John & Jasmine waved their good-byes and left. As August hopped on his bed giving out a loud grunt his favorite band began singing there perfect Melody's in his ears.

_Red Light Pledge- SilverStein. End of Chapter One-_


End file.
